


Sucker for Pain

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Good Girl [3]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM dynamics, Biting, Caning, Choking, Cruelty, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gags, Marking, Mild Blood, Public Humiliation, Safeword Use, Sex slavery au, Spanking, Subdrop, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: A continuation of Show Me No Mercy where you have to face the headmistress that you bit, Miss Venable.





	Sucker for Pain

You wake up the next day with Vers holding you close. You turn around in her arms to face her. You take your hand and lightly trace her features. Your finger makes it to her beauty mark under her eye when you notice she’s awake.

“Good morning, beautiful.” She says grabbing your hand and kissing the palm of it before lacing your fingers with hers. You blush and hide your face in the crook of her neck.

“Stop it…! If I’m beautiful than you’re gorgeous!” You say, slightly muffled by her hair. She chuckles and rolls onto her back pulling you further into her wrapping her arm around your shoulder the other going to your hair lazily running through your locks. You lay your head on her chest wrapping your arms around her waist and you breathe in deeply. You were so content nothing could ruin this moment.

“I hate to ruin the moment but we need to get going soon, baby girl.” You look up at Vers with confusion. She smirks, “don’t tell me you forgot what was happening today, babe?” You quickly run through the events of last night trying to piece together what the hell she was going on about. All you could remember was your head between her thighs and her fucking you into oblivion, the rest a blur. She sighs and sits up, making you get up as well. She turns towards you and traces her hand over your face stopping to pinch your cheeks together squishing them.

“Last night was a punishment, remember, little one? Remember what crazy shit you pulled at the resort?” Your eyes widen, remembering everything. She smirks at you and pecks you on the lips.

“Come on let’s get ready.” You groan and fall face down onto the mattress. Vers spanks you on the ass, still sore from yesterday. You yelp and move your hands to cover your ass. She grabs them and holds them in place on your lower back.

“ _Never_ cover your ass when I’m spanking it, or anyone else for that matter. _Got it, little girl?_ ” You whimper.

“Yes, sir.” She gives your ass one more spank and gets off the bed.

“Come here.” You get off the bed and make your way in front of her. She brings her hands up to take off your collar.

“Go jump in the shower and make it fast, baby girl.” You quickly run and jump into the shower not wanting to upset her any more. You finish and dry off making your way back into the bedroom. Vers is already dressed and ready to go. She grabs some lotion from your bedside drawer and points to the bed.

“Lay down on your stomach. I’m going to put some lotion on your ass, since I’m sure you will be getting another spanking today.” You frown and do as you’re told. You really hope the headmistress will take it easy on you. Yes she was scary but maybe just maybe she’ll let you off with a warning. Although you’re pretty sure she wanted to kill you after you had bitten her, the look on her face told you as much. You feel Vers rubbing lotion onto you and you moan at the sensation. She laughs and pulls away after squeezing both cheeks, wanting to hear you moan again.

“Enough of that, my little slut. Your clothes for the day are on the dresser.” You get up and walk over to the dresser and see a light pink blouse and a short black skirt. You look under the clothes to see if there were any undergarments. Vers makes her way over to you and places her hand on your lower back she leans in close to whisper into your ear.

“Miss Venable prefers nothing underneath. We had a little conversation yesterday before I went to get Clarke.” She licks the shell of your ear, “she’s going to mess you up, little girl.” You shiver and turn around to look at Vers.

“Daddy, please don’t make me go! I’ll do anything! _Please!”_  She brings a hand up to fist into your hair and pulls it backwards, your head forced up, eyes to the ceiling. She leans in to nip at your neck.

“What you will do is obey your owner. After all it is me who gets to tell her what she can and cannot do. I can give her permission to _fuck_ you. Would you like that, baby girl?” Your thighs squeeze together at the thought of her watching someone else fuck you. She notices this and growls.

“Does my little slut want to _fuck_ someone else?” She grasps your hair tighter biting into your neck, leaving behind her teeth marks. You scream as she marks you so roughly, your hands coming up to grab onto her arms.

“No Daddy, _please.”_

“Tell me what you were just thinking, slut.” She grinds out between her teeth. You hesitate.

“I… I was thinking about Miss Venable taking me in front of you, you watching as someone takes what’s yours.” Her face grows dark as she snarls at the mere _thought_.

“Such a dirty _fucking_ whore. She’s not interested in fucking you. You mean _nothing_ to her. All you are to her is a slopsucker.” You accidentally moan way too loud at that and Vers chuckles darkly.

“You love being degraded don’t you, whore? You _disgust_ me.”

**_Fuck._ **

She releases your hair and turns you around sharply to face the dresser again pushing you into it. You stumble and put your hands out to catch yourself on the dresser. You look at her as she goes to grab your collar from the bed and leaves the room, slamming the door behind her. You swallow nervously. Damn. You wish you could control your desires but sometimes you couldn’t help yourself. You quickly get dressed and head to the living room. You see Vers leaning against the kitchen counter. You walk up to her and lower to your knees. She leans down and attaches your collar to your neck. Before she can stand back up you grab her arm and look at her with sadness in your eyes.

“Vers, please understand that you are all I will ever need. You’re the only one for me.” You say pleading with your eyes for her to understand.

“I know I am. I do **_own_ **you after all. You belong to me remember?” You frown at her lack of a pet name. Clearly she’s still very upset with you.

“I mean _technically_ you brought up the part about someone else fucking me, so…” She stands back up her eyes glowing. **_Fuck, can you ever just keep your mouth shut._ ** She makes her way to the coat rack and gets your leash. She then goes to the closet by the front door and retrieves something you can’t quite see. Once she returns your eyes widen.

“No Daddy, please! I’ll be quiet, _I promise!_ I’m sorry, I’ll be a good girl! _Please!”_ Vers whistles as she twirls the double mouth guard gag in her left hand. Her left eyebrow lifts up as she smirks down at you.

“You’re such a brat with that _filthy_ mouth of yours and you can never seem to keep it shut. So I’ll do it for you. It’s been too long since we’ve used this. Maybe I have gone a little soft on you.” She drops your leash to the ground and bends down to put in the gag. You turn your head and refuse to open your mouth. She grabs your jaw and forces you to face her.

“Open that bratty mouth of yours or I will personally make sure your ass is red and raw before we leave.” Your jaw tightens as you contemplate your next move. She glares at you as you do the same. God why are you pushing all the buttons today? Her fingers continue to dig into your jaw. You reluctantly open your mouth, dreading the damn thing. She grins with smugness as she puts in the gag and straps it around your head. Your mouth a little on the small side so the gag stuffs you completely. You _hated_ that, not being able to make a sound other than muffled noise. She fucking _knew_ it too with her smirking up a storm. She reaches down and retrieves your leash and hooks it onto your collar.

“Such a pretty girl when you can’t speak.” Vers says as she traces her fingers around the gag in your mouth. You whip your head to the side trying to pull away from her. She chuckles and pats your cheek.

“I see you’ve decided to be a brat today. I’m not worried but you should be. Miss Venable will _love_ that, I’m sure.” She grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulder, the strap across her chest. She tugs on your leash, “you will be crawling today, my little brat.” You refrain from rolling your eyes and get on to your hands and knees following Vers out of the room.

 

—————————————————————

 

You make it to Cherished Slaves Resort, hands and knees sore with the crawling you had to do. Vers takes you inside and goes straight to the office of the headmistress. She pauses at the door,

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” She hooks your leash onto the doorknob and slips inside. You sit down and begin to feel nervous. You don’t know what to expect and you were a little scared. You try to distract yourself from your thoughts. You look around at the people around you, some of the resort staff taking slaves to the mess hall on their way to lunch, giddy as all hell. You roll your eyes at their bubbly personalities. Some look at you with a little confusion. Wondering why you were gagged and kneeling. You glare at them not caring for their looks of pity.

“I see your slave is still as bratty as ever.” You look up in shock to see the headmistress. In her purple skirt with matching blouse and blazer fastened together with a black belt that had a gold coffin like buckle. Finger less purple gloves and her red hair pulled back in a perfect ponytail. You gulp as you see her lean on her cane. Vers looks down at you and glares,

“Yes she woke up fine and then proceeded to take the brat route today, which is unfortunate for her.”

“Bring her inside at once.”

“Yes, Miss Venable.” Vers says as she takes your leash from the door knob and tugs you inside. You crawl slowly as to prolong the inevitable. Vers sits down on a chair across from the headmistress, a desk separating them. You kneel next to Vers on the floor avoiding eye contact with either woman.

“Look at me, slave.” Miss Venable says with disgust. Her tone of voice sent shivers down your spine. You slowly look up and meet eyes with the woman.

“I would ask for an apology but I really _love_ seeing you gagged. I bet I can make you _scream.”_ You whimper and curse the fact you got a little more turned on by that statement.

“You weren’t kidding, Vers. I can _smell_ the slut from here. Too bad she won’t find any pleasure in today’s punishment.” You squeeze your eyes closed and try to even out your breathing. Vers pats your head and tugs on your bun.

“I’m not so sure about that Miss Venable. She’s a sucker for punishment. Now it’s possible that I haven’t punished her hard enough yet. To _break her.”_ Miss Venable smirks and looks down at you with disdain.

“Oh I will _break_ her. Till she’s a sobbing mess, dripping from every orifice. _Begging_ to be released. Too bad she can’t beg, hm?” Your eyes open and you look to Vers pleading with your eyes for her to not let this go too far. Vers traces her fingers over your gag, staring into your eyes with pity.

“Yes what a shame my little slut couldn’t behave this morning. I’m sure she wishes she could speak right now. Especially when she’s _begging for mercy_ at your hand. My poor little brat, finally going to get what she deserves?” Venable looks to Vers,

“Its strangely satisfying, isn’t it? Dispensing punishment? I love their faces, that stupid, “can’t believe this is happening to me” look they get. I’m not embarrassed to say it gives me a tingle.” Your eyes start to water, you never thought this day would come. To have someone else punish you?

“Don’t cry now, you hussy. Save the tears for everyone else.” You look at Venable confused. What does she mean everyone? She laughs a cruel laugh and looks down at you.

“I had to get a rabies vaccine after the stunt you pulled, slave. I will make an example of you. In front of everyone.” Your eyebrows pinch together. Wanting to roll them so badly at the fact she basically called you a dog. Vers grabs your bun and pulls it back making you whimper.

“Roll your eyes, bitch. I _dare_ you.” Miss Venable rises from her chair and makes her way over to you and grabs your chin. Now both women held your head in place. She sneers down at you.

“I cannot wait to _break_ you.” She looks to Vers and nods her head. She releases your chin and makes her way out of her office. Vers lets go of your head and you allow your head to droop down, facing the floor. Vers gets down on her knees before you and lifts your head up with her hands, she wipes what tears have made their way down your beautiful face.

“Don’t cry, my love. You’ll be okay. I know you can handle it. The minute you feel you can’t, signal me, okay?” You nod your head at her.

“What’s our signal, baby, when you can’t speak? Show me.” You make your middle finger and thumb come together in a snap. She kisses you on the forehead.

“Good girl. If you even come close to snapping, I’ll stop her, baby girl. You may have been a brat today but your well being is still my number one concern.” You bring your arms up to wrap around her neck pulling her into hug. She wraps her arms around your waist rubbing up and down your back to comfort you. She pulls away after a couple of minutes kissing you on the side of your head.

“Come on, little one. We’ve been here long enough.” You take in one last deep breath before she grabs your leash and leads you out of the headmistress’s office.

 

—————————————————————

 

Vers leads you to the recreation room where your punishment is to be held. You see everyone is there, _literally._ There must be at least a hundred people. **_Fuck._ **As much as you love to be publicly humiliated, you much preferred when it was Vers doing the job. You look around and see the room lit by candlelight, enough to see very well. You see the headmistress in the middle of the room next to a square table. Vers leads you over to her and hands over your leash. Relinquishing control, well for the most part. Venable yanks on your leash,

“Stand up, whore.” You do as told not wanting to piss her off more. She leans on the table resting her cane against it and grabs your chin.

“Bend over.” She releases your chin harshly, grabs her cane and moves to the side of the table. You grip your leash in one hand, so you wouldn’t lay on it and bend over the table. Your left cheek down on the surface, looking to your right you see Vers. Venable moves in front of you and grabs your leash.

“Clarke, get over here and tie this bitch down.” Clarke makes her way over from the crowd, far too giddily. She slows down once she gets to Venable and grabs your leash. She bends down and gets on her knees to hook the end of your leash on a hook that’s placed where your pelvis is underneath the table. You now have little room to move your head without choking yourself. Clarke makes her way back to the crowd and Venable paces in front of you. Her cane gently tapping every other step.

“This slut is bent over this table for a _severe_ punishment to which she _so_ rightly deserves. Unfortunately for her she can’t speak of what she’s done.” She speaks with her usually clipped tone, “this _bitch_ bit me. For no apparent reason except to get her mistress down here quicker. To _save_ her from this hell. Tell me slaves, is this hell?” You hear the crowd murmur in disagreement. Venable makes her way to the side so you can see her, blocking your view of Vers. She raps her cane on the table making you jump with how loud it was on your ear.

“Pay attention to me, slut. Such a bad little bitch for biting me. Your owner tells me you’re a slut for public punishment and humiliation. I intend to make sure that doesn’t happen. I want to hear you _scream_ . Not in pleasure, no, in _pain.”_ She walks behind you and places her hand on your ass.

“Hands on the edge of the table, slut. Remove them from position and I _will_ start over.” You move your hands to grip the edge of the table. She flips up your skirt and snickers.

“No panties? What a _fucking_ whore. You’re just begging to be fucked, pet.” She runs her hand up your pussy and you tense up, eyes going back to Vers. She slightly nods her head, silently communicating to you that it won’t go further. You relax a little. As much as you teased her this morning about it, you weren’t entirely sure you wanted that at the current moment.

“What a dirty fucking slut, hm? So wet in anticipation of your punishment. Who would have thought a slave could be such a pain slut? If you were mine you’d be punished every _fucking_ day, pet.” You whimper at the thought of being punished everyday. You’d be lying if you said you wouldn’t be down for it. She chuckles darkly and removes her hand from your cunt, wiping her fingers on your ass.

“I’ll make an example of you yet, pet. Since she herself cannot count, I expect everyone in this room to. If you forget the number or forget to count, I start over. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, mistress.” You hear everyone say, well except Vers. You squeeze your eyes closed and tense up waiting for the first strike. When it doesn’t come you open your eyes and relax, confused. That’s when the first cut happens. You scream behind your gag not expecting it. Pain shoots through you, your ass still on fire from yesterday. You barely hear everyone count before she brings her cane down once more. You scream into the gag again as your hands squeeze the table till your knuckles are white. **_Fuck._ **This was only the second strike. You will try to make it to ten, to hopefully make Vers proud. Your eyes sting with fresh tears as she brings down her cane for a third time. You cry out again as everyone says three.

“Yes, my little pain slut. _Scream_ for me.” You let out a sob as your ass stings like crazy. Drool making its way out of your gag, dribbling onto the table. Her cane comes down on your ass once, twice, even harder. God you can’t hear everyone but you hope they fucking counted. Venable takes a slight break and runs her hand over the welts appearing on your ass.

“Such a pretty ass you have, pet. Absolutely perfect for spanking, well caning in this case. I’m going to give you five more this time on your thighs. I don’t want you to be able to sit comfortably for a long time, pet.” You shiver at her voice, so cold and yet you liked it. What that fuck was wrong with you. You weren’t paying attention, again, and you missed her hand leave your ass to strike you with her cane again. You scream the loudest yet, as the cane hit your thighs close to your cunt. **_Fucking hell._ ** She gives you two more strokes in quick succession. Your eyes flooded with tears, voice hoarse from screaming and sweat pouring down your body at this point. You don’t hear the crowd this time, which make your eyes widen. Venable stops.

“Pity it looks like we’ll have to start over, pet. It seems we have an audience that does not want this to end.” You scream into your gag in protest. Venable growls and uses her left hand to lift your head up by the back of your collar. You choke back a moan. Your airway slightly cut off. She pulls backwards til you arch your back and your eyes are set forward.

“Look at them, all of those slaves. They enjoy seeing you like this. Covered in blood, sweat, and those beautiful tears of yours. I would say you are enjoying this too, slut. You’re still soaked. Gods if only you were _mine_. I’d have the time to _fucking break you._ You _pathetic_ _fucking cunt.”_ You whine and move your eyes to look at Vers. Her legs are crossed and she looks at you with lust in her eyes.

“Vers would you be a dear and grab a candle for me?” Vers uncrosses her legs and gets up to retrieve a lit candle. She walks over to Venable, who leans her cane on your ass, and hands it to her. With a nod from Venable she returns to her seat. She lifts the candle over your ass and tilts it so wax may spill out. You moaned as the wax fell onto your ass. It burned for a little while but in a weird way it helped a little with the sting from her cane. You hear her set the candle down and pick up her cane.

“Get ready to start over, pet.” You tense at the words. She gives you another stroke, hand still holding you up by your collar, as you scream. You cry louder as the crowd says one. You bring your right hand up as she brings down her cane cutting you for the tenth time. You hear the crowd count as your fingers try to snap. Venable raises her cane again.

“Enough!” Venable releases you and sets her cane on the floor at your owner’s words. Vers gets up and undoes your leash. She pats your head and leans down to whisper in your ear,

“Good girl.” She makes her way around to Venable and cringes at the welts and blood on your ass.

“She’s taken her punishment, Miss Venable. That will be all.” Venable nods her head in agreement.

“Of course, Vers. She is forgiven. I may, in the future, allow her to stay here again.”

“Thank you, Miss Venable. May we have the room?”

“Yes, of course. Everyone out at once!” Venable raps her cane on the floor as everyone quickly makes there way out, not wanting to get on her bad side. Once the room is clear Vers turns to you. She makes her way to your head and removes the gag. You open and shut your mouth a few times to get some form of relief.

“How are you, little one?” She strokes your cheek seeing that you have dropped. You hum,

“I’m okay, Daddy.” She continues to stroke your cheek as she speaks,

“I’m going to get some lotion out of my bag okay, baby girl? I’ll be right back.” You nod as best you can. She quickly walks to her seat and takes out the lotion from her bag. She makes her way back over to you and places her left hand on your back.

“Okay baby, I’m going to rub this on you, okay? It may sting a bit.” You hum in acknowledgement. She squirts some onto her hand and slowly rubs it onto your cheeks and thighs. You slightly jump and moan at the sting. She rubs the lotion in slowly, careful not to be too rough on you. You scoot back a little towards her as best you can. She chuckles as she finished rubbing the lotion on you.

“Is there something you would like to say, baby girl?” You whimper as she takes her hands off of you.

“ _Daddy please…please make me cum.”_ She slowly brings her right hand to your cunt and runs her fingers through your drenched pussy. God you were dripping. She moans at the dirty sound your pussy is making, your juices coating her fingers.

“I’m going to go easy on you, little one. Nice and slow. Wouldn’t want to hurt you.” You were more than okay with this. She circles your clit with her fingers in slow, tight circles. You were already so close it wouldn’t take much at all from Vers. She moves away from your clit and inserts three fingers into you, filling you up. You moan at the sensation, her fingers slowly pumped into you bringing you closer to orgasm. Her other hand comes around to rub your clit.

“You may cum, princess. Whenever you’re ready.” Those words were the last straw. You call out her name as you cum all over her hands. Legs shaky and eyelids heavy from the intense pleasure. She pulls out of you and licks her fingers clean, she then bends down to clean you up as well.

“Good girl.” You smile lazily at the praise, your favorite words. She fixes your skirt and helps you to stand. She leans you against the table and hands you the end of your leash as she goes to get her bag. She comes back, bag slung across her shoulders, with a soft towel to wipe the tears off of your face. Then she picks you up bridal style.

“Let’s go home, pretty girl.” You smile and bring her into a kiss.

“I love you, Vers.” She smiles that big beautiful smile,

“I love you too, Y/N. My good girl.” She pecks you on the lips one last time and makes her way out the door, heading home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may bring Venable back for some fun 😉 ya know... for science 👀


End file.
